Vega Celestia
This page belong to me, GreenKiss, please do ne edit without permission. Vego Celestia, is a Argent Saint, who live in Palestra. She are a Athena's Secret Guardian. ''Story & Profil *Name : Vego Celestia *Age : 18 years *Constellation : Lyra *Cosmos : Golden Aura - Shining Aura - Musical Aura *Living : Palestra *Rank : Argent Saint *Hair Colors : Gray *Eyes Colors : Blue - Red __________________________________ *Story : Before Saint Seiya Omega Events, when she has be a child, her city has been destroyed by March, She are the last Citizen of Katawari City. When she has 13 years, she begins her training with Equuleus Mamoru. 15 years ; She obtains her Argent Knight Title & Become a Saint Seiya. 16 years ; Upgraded to Argent Knight. 17 years ; Meet Yogin Virgo, Cancer Rona, Cybasters & Turdus. 18 years : Recovered Mamoru. She was a friend of Paradox. Personality & Traits *Celestia are quiet everytime, she are shy & friendly. She are only violent when somebody touch her friends. She have a pet called " Nemu " a little blue mouse, Nemu are infact the Paradox's Reincarnation, but she don't know the truth. She are a bit nervous when she are into battle, she are sensitive and audacious, so that an incredible naivety. *She loves animals & Athena, her " mother ", she as the illegitim sister of Sonia. She haves Marthian Blood in her body. When she are out of control, a part of her hair become red and a other blue & the armor begins to shining. *Celestia's Voice 1 *Celestia's Voice 2 *Celestia's Voice 3 *Celestia's Voice 4 Physical Appearance Celestia have got a gray hair, with red/blue eyes. 'More to come...' Cloths The Lyra's Constellation cloths are White/Gray/Black shining armor. He have got wings & petticoat. 'More to come...' Powers & Abilities Celestia's Power have the same stronger from the Seiya's Power. Her Powers are really rare because she has got three Cosmos in one body, so her power are a Argents Knight basically power x3, so a Gold Saint Stronger. Abilities *Cosmos Enhancement - '' When she uses this ability, Celestia can increases her power and be more strange. *''Shining Cosmos : Light - ''She uses that ability to blinded the ennemies into a few moment, but also to illuminates her power. *''Golden Aura : Mistress's Order'' - With this ability, Celestia be out of control and have a Gold Saint strange. *''Musical Aura : Lyra's Song - ''With this ability, Celestia can make appears an lyra & play with the Lyra's constellation spirit. ''Trivia *Celestia Vega'' in japanese as saying " Seresutia No Bega " *Celestia have got a Dark Cosmos who eat her Shining cosmos because of that, she are sometimes out of control & she haves a killer's spirit. *She will be have her own existance in her own Fanfictionn & Videos-Games, certains of her companions will be appears, but also Saint Seiya Originals Characters ( like Koga, Yuna or Ryuho ) ''Celestia's Gallery Saint seiya oc vega alestia by peachpitlover-d5gdf9v.png __vega_alestia___by_peachpitlover-d5gdea1.png _ce______vega_alestia_____by_peachpitlover-d5gdc2f.png yogin_de_virgo_oc_by_ladyheinstein-d6mb0p4.jpg commission__cybasters_by_momoneharuki-d4r1n2w.jpg|''CybastersBold text cancer_rona_by_ronasaundo67beatloid-d5ybolw.jpg|'Cancer RonaItalic text'' saint_seiya_omega___turdus_siabhran_by_afo2006-d5kbsnd.png|Turdus PonyMaker_Lyre.png|Celestia's LyraBold text''' Category:Silver Saints Category:Saints Category:Characters